


Purple

by nasaplates



Series: CuriousCat Drabbles [10]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Communism, F/M, Genderswap, Pregnancy, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: fanxing + black or purpleYixing is a cis woman in this"I'm pregnant."





	Purple

Kris hit the brakes on the old black Chevelle, pulled to the side of the road in a cloud of dust. Hands white knuckle, ten and two on the wheel, breathing hard and staring over the dash. 

When the air had cleared the desert was visible again, stretching for miles, for days, nothing but cacti and rock formations obscuring the view. One long road with only them on it. Sky so blue it looked like a painting, with puffs of white that almost seemed like you could pluck them out of the heavens.

 _I'm pregnant_ , she had said from the passenger seat, still reverberating in his ears.

He turned to look at Yixing, finally, met her steady gaze, worry tucked so far back in her eyes you'd miss it if you didn't know what to look for.

"Yeah?" he breathed, wonder and awe and fear all wrapped up in his vocal chords, laying exposed there on his face.

Her face cracked open into a smile, tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes. She nodded. "Yeah."

Kris laughed, only noticing his own tears when they spilled down his cheeks. Yixing took his right hand off the wheel, pulled it gently to rest on her belly. He stared, and his fingers twitched.

"We'll paint her bedroom purple," he said, eyes never leaving his hand resting over where his baby was slowly growing, cradled in his wife's belly. "It's the royal color, yeah?" 

He flicked a glance up to Yixing's eyes and she was scowling just like he knew she would, had opened her mouth to protest. He rolled his eyes, "She'll grow up to be Chairman of the Party, of course, we'll get her one of those mobile things, with hammers and sickles, sing her The Internationale as a lullaby." 

Yixing's face softened and she laughed, and he knew she'd do that too. He looked back down at her belly, her hand tracing the lines of his hand, still spread there, like he could keep this tiny spark of life safe that way. 

"But my baby...she's gonna know she's our princess."

Yixing's eyebrow lifted. "She?"

He huffed a laugh, smiled a touch. "I always wanted a daughter." He said it softly, like a secret. Yixing reached across the car with her other hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into it. "She, he. They. Whoever they are, they're gonna know they're our whole world."

Yixing smiled gently, leaned forward, dislodging his hand from her belly, pulled his head down so she could press their foreheads together. "They're never going to have any doubt, with you as their father," she murmured into the space between them. "You're probably going to put diamonds on the hammer and sickle mobile, aren't you?"

Kris chuckled. "No, that'd just be wrong. The diamonds are for their custom shoes. Can't have my baby wearing no ordinary kicks." 

He laughed when she smacked him in the shoulder, was still laughing when she pulled him into a kiss. 

A tumbleweed rolled across the road while they kissed and laughed and cried and dreamed. A lizard, basking on a rock, opened one eye to look at them, closed it again and resumed his nap. A hundred miles down the road the next city on their roadtrip bustled with activity. Sun high in the sky, watching over them, they had time. They had time.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/nasaplates)!


End file.
